Disclosed in EP 1 646 556 B1 and in EP 1 646 557 B1 is a cargo deck for accommodating cargo in the cargo hold of an aircraft, said deck being constructed of modules which may be assembled outside the aircraft hull and installed in the aircraft in a largely pre-assembled state. These floor modules must demonstrate high stability both considered on their own (during assembly and installation in the aircraft) and also later in the aircraft.
Roller conveyors which join cross-members of the floor modules to floor panels account for a significant proportion of the stability.